Vigilia
by Luna Delacour
Summary: En los momentos mas difíciles, en los momentos donde menos lo creemos posible, siempre hay alguien velando por nosotros.


**Disclaimer**: "Como Entrenar A Tu Dragón" es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell. La imagen es el fanart "After The Battle" de Ticcy.

**Nota de Autora: **Recién encontré el borrador de esta historia en uno de mis cajones y supe que tenia que subirla, ¿y que mejor día para hacerlo, que en el aniversario de la película? ¡Feliz #DayOfDragons!

* * *

**Vigilia**

"Todo esta bien" decían. Y a decir verdad, todo parecía estar bien.

Apartándose el mechón de pelo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, observo con la vista despejada como un par de niños -ella dudaba que pasasen los seis años-, correteaban alrededor de un Nadder.

Sí, un puñado de niños vikingos encima de un dragón, jugando y paseando. Sin señales de alarma, sin persecuciones o siquiera asir un hacha o espada en señal de precaución. El mundo en el cual habían vivido durante trecientos años estaba dando un giro de 180 grados, de una forma que jamas hubiesen esperado.

¿Quien lo hubiera dicho? ¿Quien lo_ hubiese pensado_? Quien sabe: el gran Odin podría habérselo dicho a sus ancestros camino al Valhalla, o tal vez Balder mismo decidió que como ultima acción, antes de que su espíritu se desvaneciese, le sonreiría con su gracia y poder al pueblo de Berk.

Todo parecía estar bien.

Entonces, ¿por que no _sentía_ que todo estaba bien?

Torciendo la cabeza hacía su izquierda, pudo ver como el jefe de la tribu bajaba en dirección al centro de la aldea, donde ella misma se encontraba.

A decir verdad, no era muy propensa a entrar en contacto con muchas de sus emociones muy seguido, así que cada vez que lo hacia, la experiencia resultaba vertiginosa, como si siempre se tratase de la primera vez. Como ahora.

No importaba que se frotase las manos contra las piernas para quitarse el sudor de estas, ni que tan profundo y regular respirase para poder calmarse.

Sentía que no todo estaba bien, porque _sabia_ que no todo estaba bien.

Por primera vez en su vida, Astrid Hofferson estaba verdaderamente asustada.

Ya habían pasado días.

¿Por que no despertaba?

La rubia alzo la vista en dirección al hogar de los Haddock.

Ya no podía esperar a que alguien se ocurriese informar algo acerca de su estado; se iba a volver loca de la impaciencia antes de que eso pasase.

Con un nuevo y fuerte sentido de la resolución aflorandole desde el pecho, Astrid se levanto de la dura superficie del suelo donde había estado hasta entonces, se limpio la poca tierra que estaba en sus ropas, y así, vigilando que nadie le prestase atención, empezó a caminar a paso casual en dirección noroeste, hacía la casa ubicada en la cuesta mas alta de la aldea.

A medida que se acercaba, iba bordeando alrededor de la construcción, hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de esta, para evitar cualquier mirada curiosa que llamase la atención o que pudiera dar de sobre aviso al Jefe (quien no dudaría en poner en cuarentena su propio hogar tapiando puertas y ventanas con tal de que nada perturbase el reposo de su hijo).

Una vez en el umbral de esta, se tomo unos segundos antes de asir la manija; las dudas querían empezar a asaltarla.

¡Que tontería! Ella era Astrid: la mejor guerrera de su generación, hija de su padre y nieta de su abuelo; descendiente del clan Hofferson, y miembro de la tribu Hooligan. No iba a dejar que una puerta, ni lo que hubiese tras esta, la intimidase.

Con un profunda inspiración que le inflo el pecho de aire, la rubia tiro de la puerta, la cual cerro inmediatamente detrás de ella.

El hogar de los Haddock era considerablemente mas grande que el resto de las de la aldea; ese hecho era mas notable al ver su escaso mobiliario e incluso, una escasees de armas colgadas en las paredes, concluyo Astrid, mientras avanzaba con silencio y cautela hacia el umbral de la sala.

Y ahí estaba él.

La ojiazul dio entonces un paso hacia su dirección, pero volvió a detenerse casi al instante cuando capto un movimiento en las vigas por encima de su cabeza. Una figura grande y negra como la noche cayo estilizadamente frente suyo.

Astrid le devolvió la mirada a Toothless, quien, al verla en detalle, relajo su postura y suavizo su mirada; era claro que había adoptado una actitud de alerta al sentir que alguien se había colado a la casa por la puerta de atrás, avanzando por esta entre penumbras. La chica Hofferson tardo un poco mas que él en recuperar la compostura; no era sorpresa encontrárselo ahí -aunque eso la ayudaba a comprender como Stoick se permitía dejar solo a su hijo- en calidad de guardián del chico, sino que había sido su mirada lo que la había paralizado. No habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que había presenciado algo así, pero siempre le resultaba algo chocante ver a Toothless reflejar el otro lado de su naturaleza; porque podrían ser fieles y sumamente inteligentes, pero un dragón no dejaba de ser un animal salvaje, capaz de defenderse a si mismo o aquello que protegían, con una fiereza y falta de dubitación que solía resultar sumamente peligrosa -por no decir letal- para los humanos. Tal y como habían expresado esos penetrantes y casi felinos ojos verdes. Astrid sacudió la cabeza, como si con el movimiento intentase quitarse de la mente esas ideas, que poco venían al caso. Se enfoco nuevamente en el motivo que la condujo hasta ahí.

Hiccup yacía en una cama ubicada a un lado de la sala, profundamente dormido.

Con Toothless a la par suya, Astrid se acerco a pasos lentos y suaves hacia donde el hijo del jefe estaba. Una vez a su lado, la rubia vikinga pudo ver varias marcas y cortes en la superficie de su cara, secuelas de sus batalla contra la Muerte Roja. El recordar aquel enfrentamiento le resultaba difícil, como si este hubiese tenido lugar hace mucho tiempo atrás, y no solo hace unos días.

Pero luego estaba lo que había seguido... y eso, para su mala fortuna, era capaz de recordarlo con viveza. La desesperanza, la desesperación, el miedo, el inmenso miedo por sobre todas las cosas, durante esos momentos en los que había parecido que él...

"_Basta_" se reprendió con dureza en su mente; no tenia sentido llevar ese tipo de pensamientos demasiado lejos: no había motivo para ello. Él estaba _vivo_, y a salvo junto a su pueblo; él estaba bien. Todo estaba bien, ¿verdad?

Con la punta de sus dedos, Astrid fue rozando con delicadeza cada uno de los raspones en el rostro de Hiccup, aquellas heridas de batalla que dentro de un tiempo, no serian mas que un recuerdo.

Avanzo desde la barbilla, pasando por su nariz y pómulos con sumo cuidado, procurando no molestarlo, llegando finalmente hasta su frente. Corriendo los mechones de cabello que entorpecían su tarea, la chica puso su mano sobre esta. Estaba tibia, pero no como si hubiera tomado temperatura, lo cual era bueno; significaba que no había tenido infección alguna cuando le...

Astrid se encogió ante el escalofrió que le recorrió a lo largo de su espalda.

Ahí había una herida, un recordatorio de aquella batalla, que no iba a ser en absoluto un recuerdo.

Todos decían que todo estaba bien, y todo parecía estar bien; así que, debía ser cierto ¿verdad?

No, no lo era en absoluto; no todo estaba bien.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron la superficie del lecho, llegando a los pies de este; bajo la manta, podía advertirse fácilmente un pequeño bulto en el lado derecho, mientras que unos centímetros, ene el lado izquierdo, la superficie se encontraba lisa, reflejando que abajo de esta, no había nada.

La chica cerro los ojos y suspiro larga y delicadamente, como si aquel fuese el ultimo suspiro que daría, e intentase aprovecharlo al máximo.

¿Que iba a pasar a partir de ahora?

Podía haber sido consecuencia del ataque de un dragón, del intenso frío del invierno, o de alguna herida con un arma en alguna pelea, pero con un estilo de vida como el suyo, perder extremidades del cuerpo no era una situación extraña para ellos. Por el contrario, solían ser motivo de exhibicionismo y satisfacción personal entre los que las habían atravesado. Una muestra de su valía, coraje y resistencia, como buenos vikingos que eran.

Pero por supuesto, Hiccup ya había probado con creces, que no era como los demás.

Tal vez estaba viendo todo con una luz demasiado negativa. Tal vez estaba subestimandolo. El ojiverde era un chico fuerte. No fuerte como para blandir un hacha o un mazo, no se refería a esa clase de fuerza, sino una fuerza de espíritu; mucho mas interna, mas intensa.

Debía ser fuerte, fuerte tal y como él lo era, y confiar y esperar con que los dioses fuesen benevolentes.

Se quedo ahí, en silencio, con Toothless al lado suyo como compañía, contemplando al chico de pelo cobrizo, como si esperase que la intensidad de su mirada fuese suficiente como para hacerlo despertar.

Pero entonces, la puerta de entrada se abrió de sopetón, chocándose esta contra la pared. Stoick y Gobber entraron a la casa enfrascados en una conversación entre susurros, ignorando la presencia de Astrid y del enorme dragón azabache al lado del lecho.

Ella simplemente se quedo ahí, absolutamente quieta; en parte por la sorpresa que le provoco el portazo, y por la otra, para que, con suerte, pudiese dar media vuelta y salir por la misma puerta por la que había entrado sin se supiese de su presencia en el lugar.

Entonces, como si se tratase una broma cruel orquestada por los dioses, Toothless empezó a moverse y a emitir sonidos, para dar sobre aviso que tenían compañía. Y como no, lo logro. Lagartija traidora.

La rubia vio entonces como dos pares de ojos se dirigían en dirección a ellos, y se posaban directo en ella. Un silencio largo y cargado llenaba la habitación, segundo a segundo, mientras lo único que la chica atinaba a hacer era estar rígida cual palo y devolverles la mirada a ambos hombres, mientras internamente lanzaba maldiciones a todo lo que se le cruzase por la mente.

¡¿Quien la había llamado a meterse en aquella situación, en nombre de Freya?!

— ¡Astrid, que bueno que estas aquí! — exclamo el herrero, como si verla ahí fuese cosa de todos los días —podrías hacernos un gran favor. ¿Serias tan amable de llevarte a nuestro amigo con alas por un rato? Tenemos trabajo que hacer aquí, y sera mas fácil con el menor publico posible.

Tal vez fue de forma inconsciente, pero al terminar su oración, hizo un extraño movimiento con el brazo que todavía tenia mano. En esta, la ojiazul pudo ver que tenia un pequeño bulto envuelto con trapos viejos, mas vio de una parte mal cubierta, aquella cosa, fuese lo que fuese, estaba hecha de metal -o al menos, en parte-.

—Seguro — cualquier cosa con tal de salir de ese lugar y de esa situación en el menor tiempo posible. Colocando su mano en la parte baja del cuello del dragón para indicarle que la siguiese, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta principal, pasando al lado de ambos hombres que estaban quietos cual estatuas. No fue sino hasta estar a sus espaldas, en el umbral de la puerta que escucho lo siguiente.

—Y Astrid — se trataba del Jefe — la próxima vez que quieras entrar a mi casa, solo pregunta y usa la puerta principal.

Era una suerte que la puerta hubiese estado abierta todo ese rato, porque de lo contrario, la rubia seguramente la hubiese tirado abajo en un intento desesperado por salir disparada de ahí lo mas rápido que le permitían las piernas, mientras sentía la cara arderle como si de un Pesadilla Monstruosa se tratase. Toothless la seguía de cerca, y ella estaba segura de que, si supiera como reírse, el Furia Nocturna se le estaría carcajeando en la cara en ese momento, mientras andaban cuesta abajo.

Cuando Hiccup despertase, iba a darle un golpe por el bochorno que había tenido que pasar a costa del susto que le había estado haciendo pasar.


End file.
